Anime Secrets Revealed!
by Erin and Ryoko
Summary: 2 reporters from 'Secrets Revealed' have to get the scoop on questions waiting to be answerd! will we survive? I HOPE SO!
1. Default Chapter

Anime secrets revealed!!!!  
  
Double authors note! -  
  
Ryoko-HI PEOPLES!!! I'm Ryoko if ya can't read!!!!!! And this is my partner-  
  
Erin-.... hello  
  
Ryoko- well aren't we a rain of sunshine today!!  
  
Erin- oh yes! I am just super today!  
  
Ryoko-Now There we go!!  
  
Erin- who hooo!!  
  
Ryoko-^.^ WELCOME TO OUR FIRST FIC!!!  
  
Erin- O.o we had fun making this in a chat room.  
  
Ryoko-. ..^.^ anyway this is behind a camera lenses yes were taping what were gonna be showing!!!  
  
Erin: so anyway heres our fic!^.^  
  
Intro!!! And what Hiei puts in his hair!!!!-  
  
Ryoko- Welcome to the show that will tell you all anime secrets!!! Like-  
  
Erin- how Hiei's hair stays the way it does!  
  
Ryoko- OOOOOHHHHHH good question!!! And why Koenma wears that stupid hat!!!  
  
Erin- and if Kuwabara is really THAT stupid!  
  
Ryoko- OF coarse he is!! Ok if you have questions waiting to be answered REVIEW!!!  
  
Erin- ya cause if ya don't then... what are we gonna do.... and plus is quatre a girl or boy! hee hee we're gettin flamed!  
  
Ryoko-NUUUUUUUUUUUUU I don't wanna be flamed!!!! Ok ok well I guess it cant be helped!!! And what does yusuke use in his hair gel????  
  
Erin- ...bubble gum!? Cheese...or something else?! We will find out!! Spying on our favorite characters will be fun!  
  
Ryoko- our fic motto is you ask it we snoop it or something like that.  
  
Erin- oh ya that's attractive!  
  
Ryoko-Anywho our first subject is---------  
  
Erin- hmm...umm....  
  
Ryoko- *bonks Erin on the head with her mallet*  
  
Erin- *sulks in a corner* your mean!!  
  
Ryoko- Sorry *sighs* ok well i guess were doing Hiei first since he's at the top of out list!!!  
  
Erin- yay!!!  
  
Ryoko- OKkkkkkkkkk *whips out camera and check list of Characters names on her list and what they are snooping about*  
  
Erin- alrighty then lets go see what or little fire demon is up to!  
  
Ryoko- Were only gonna fined out what he puts in his hair to make it stay like that!!!  
  
Erin- aww crud i was going for a boxer draw...  
  
Ryoko- ya me too maybe we can catch him in those when he wakes up!!!  
  
Erin- ok!  
  
Ryoko-LETS GO SET UP!!!!  
  
Erin- yay...*goes to where Hiei is sleeping*  
  
Ryoko-*pulls her away* * Starts to setup mini cameras and watch camera's in Hiei's room*  
  
Erin- ohh... he is sooo cute when he sleeps!  
  
Ryoko- *whispers* ok these camera's are hooked up to the big one. We can watch what our subject does in the control room *drags Erin to the control room*  
  
Erin-awwwwwwww. I want him.  
  
Ryoko-*sweat drop* o I think our subject is awakening!!!  
  
Erin- sqeeeeee!!!  
  
Ryoko-Shush he might hear us!!!  
  
Erin- *whispers* sqee.... hee hee...  
  
Ryoko-^^' ok lets see.. O.O Hiei's hair is long down!!!!  
  
Erin- *swoon* he is sooooo hot like that...  
  
Ryoko-*drool* OHH ^^' ok well now lets see what Hiei puts in his hair to make it stay!!!  
  
Erin- *has hearts in her eyes* ok...*giggle*  
  
Ryoko- -.- oooook what ever oooo he's going to da bathroom!!  
  
Erin- yay! Lets go follow!  
  
Ryoko- HEY WAIT!!! I didn't put mini cameras in his bathroom!!!  
  
Erin- than i guess we NEED to go in his bathroom with him! Unnoticed!  
  
Erin- i hope he takes a shower!  
  
Ryoko-but look he's undressing and its on screen!!! ERIN YOU PUT MINI CAMERAS THERE DIDNT YOU!  
  
Erin-*staring at him*.*drool*  
  
Ryoko-NICE BOD!!!! *Drool*  
  
Erin- ...*swoon* ...*starts to walk in the bathroom*  
  
Ryoko- *Grabs her and locks her in the control room with me*  
  
Erin- NOOOOO!!!!!! *Bangs her head of the counter*  
  
Ryoko- WERE HEAR TO SEE WAT HIEI USES IN HIS HAIR!!!!  
  
Erin- why not in his pants? *Sulks*  
  
Ryoko-NONNOONONONONONONNOONONONONOONONO WEARENOTHEARTOFINDOUT WATSINHISPANTSWEREHEREONWORK!!!!!!!  
  
Erin- *cries* well ya don't have to yell!!!  
  
Ryoko-He's putting glue in his hair???!!!  
  
Erin- cool!! That is too freaky!  
  
Ryoko- *turns off mini cams* Well now that we have the inside scoop lets report to head quarters!!!!  
  
Erin- now can we keep Hiei our to my self!?  
  
Ryoko-No*drags off Erin off to head quarters*  
  
Erin-Why??!!!!???*Struggles to get free*  
  
Ryoko-because he knows were there... and he took out his katana and got dressed...*starts running*  
  
Erin- *staring at him* he is too cute!  
  
Ryoko-Well now you guys know!!! We better get to head quarters in time!!! *Talking to the camera *  
  
Erin-Glue who wouldda guessed!!!??? *Also talking to the camera *  
  
Ryoko- NOT ME!!*Runs into the building called 'Secrets Revealed: Head Quarters'* *talking to the camera *  
  
Erin- ^_^; ...uhhh.... hi Hiei....  
  
Ryoko- *Grabs Erin and runs to the safety of there double offices and locks the door *  
  
Erin- you think this'll hold'im?  
  
Ryoko- No I don't he will kill us!!!!  
  
Erin- oh were screwed! ...Ahh... by Hiei...how lovely!  
  
Ryoko- NO TIME FOR JOKES FALLOW MEE!!!!!!  
  
Erin- aww do i have to?  
  
Ryoko-YES IF YOU WANNA LIVE AND KEEP YOUR JOB!!!!  
  
Erin- *fallows her*  
  
Ryoko- ok WELL BYE FOLKS!!!! I cant belive this our first task and were about to be killed!!! Hope we make it through for another chappy/show!!!!!!  
  
Erin- buh byez! ^_~-*  
  
*last seen is Hiei finding them*  
  
Erin- uh-oh...  
  
Ryoko-AAAAAAAHHHHH SHIMATTA!!!!!!!  
  
Erin- aww hiei you are just the cutest!  
  
Ryoko- DONT KILL US PLEASEEEEEEE  
  
Erin- *hugs hiei* SQEE!!!  
  
Ryoko-* Grabs Erin and summons a dragon*  
  
Erin- *crys* i wanna stay with hiei!!!!  
  
Ryoko- NO I'M NOT LOSING MY BEST FRIEND AND PARTNER TO A SWORD!!!!!!! *flying away with Erin on the dragon *  
  
Erin- was that really called for!!!*crys* i want hi... I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND? *stars in eyes* ...*sniff* i feel special...  
  
Ryoko-Yes you are you sticked with me through out our first job day you came to this job with me!!! You are truly my best friend!  
  
Erin- *hugs her and crys*  
  
Ryoko- Ryoko- o.O well we need to lose hiei or it's kkkkkkch *made her finger go across her throat*  
  
Erin- oooo kkkkkkch *imitates her* hee hee hee.  
  
Ryoko- ^^ LETS GOSHOPPING AFTER THIS!!!!  
  
Erin- *OvO* YAY!!!! whoo hoo!!! shopping!!  
  
Ryoko-^^ OK FOLKS SEE YA NEXT TIME ONNNNN...  
  
Erin- buh bye!!!  
  
Ryoko- Erin your supposed to say the name of the show!!!  
  
Erin- what show*looks clueless*  
  
Erin- heh.... oh ya  
  
Erin-hee hee secrets revealed! 


	2. Botan and her oar

Anime Secrets Revealed!!!!  
  
Camera guy- start in 5 4 3 2 *signals one*  
  
Ryoko-HIHI MINNA!!  
  
Erin-*yawn* hello...  
  
Ryoko-SLEEPY HEAD!!!!  
  
Erin- you'd be sleepy to if it were 2:32 am...  
  
Ryoko-NOPE i stay up till 5:00am and only get 1 hour of sleep!!!  
  
Erin-try staying up for two days and come tell me how you feel...  
  
Ryoko-I did!  
  
Erin-...good...*yawn*...  
  
Ryoko-QUIT YAWNING!!!! *sees Hiei* O SHIMATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erin- HIEI!!!*perks up*  
  
Ryoko-HES GONNA KILL US!!!!!!  
  
Erin- HIEI!!!*swoon*  
  
Ryoko- WELL HERES CHAPPY 2 BYE HIEI UR ONLY IN AUTHORS NOTES NOW HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erin- poor hiei...  
  
Chappy 2!!! Botan and her oar!!!  
  
Ryoko-Ok this was a request from a reveiwer!!!!!  
  
Erin- really? COOL!  
  
Ryoko- OK anyway the question is.... *drum roll* How does botan stay on her oar?? She must fall off and bonk her head sometimes!!!!  
  
Erin- Doubt it!  
  
Ryoko- -.- OK anyway the Boss-Man was nice enough to hire us a camera man!!!!!  
  
Erin- who is our boss ya know we should do that instead!  
  
Ryoko-Next show  
  
Erin- COOL!  
  
Ryoko- i cant belive you don't know who our boss is!!!!  
  
Erin-*sweatdrop*  
  
?????-I am your boss!!!!  
  
Erin-...oh...O_O;  
  
Ryoko- Yo Nii-San!!!  
  
Erin-nii-san?  
  
Sesshomaru- That's Sesshomaru to you Erin!!!!!  
  
Ryoko- *giggles* Erin stop he's my brother!!!!  
  
Erin- he is also a pain... siblings always are!  
  
Ryoko-I'm the sibling!  
  
Erin- back to the topic!  
  
Ryoko-M'k  
  
Erin- ...heh*puts her hand behind her head and blushes* ok well...  
  
Ryoko-Your blushing why are you blushing?  
  
Erin- no reason!  
  
Ryoko- oh? *Evilly smirks* SESSHOMARU ERIN LIKES YOU!!!  
  
Erin- I DO NOT!!!!!  
  
Erin- you look like a girl with a moon on your head whats to like?!  
  
Ryoko- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhttttt *coughdenialcough*  
  
Erin-*glares*...i like hiei!!!!  
  
Ryoko- *coughyeahrightcoughdenialcoughcoverupcough*  
  
Erin- your an ass...  
  
Ryoko- I'm So Hurt!!!  
  
Erin- thats what i aim for...  
  
Ryoko-*coughidiotcough*  
  
Erin- THATS IT YOUR SCREWED! *attacks her*  
  
Ryoko- *Flies up dodging the attack*  
  
Erin-...*sits in a corner*  
  
Ryoko- Lets go on our case we spent 20 minutes already!!!  
  
Erin-*still in corner* who's fault is that!!? miss smarty pants!  
  
Ryoko- *roars fire at Erin* LETS GO DAMN IT!!!!!  
  
Erin- ok!  
  
Ryoko-First to find Botan!!!  
  
Erin- alright...  
  
Ryoko you search on ground i'll search on air lets go!! *flies away*  
  
Erin-*kicks around in the dirt* i always get the messy jobs...  
  
Ryoko- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Erin-O_O... whats wrong?  
  
Ryoko-*has been ambushed and captured!!*  
  
Erin- oh ain't that dandy...  
  
Ryoko-ERIN HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Erin- ok ok so bossy!!*goes and helps her*  
  
???-i cant belive we have to help her!!!!  
  
Erin- i know how troublesom! watch i bet its hiei!!  
  
????-QUIET HIEI besides i think i'm in love!!!!  
  
Ryoko-EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Erin- eww...  
  
Ryoko-GOD FORBID KAZUMA!!!!!!  
  
?????-HAHAHA  
  
Erin- ...where did they come from..*sighs*  
  
Ryoko-i do not know!!!  
  
Erin-...man what a bothersom ...chapter...  
  
Ryoko-*sigh*  
  
?????- ROSEWHIP!!!!  
  
Ryoko-o.o WEEEE RYOKO IS FREE!!!!  
  
Erin-...im so confused...  
  
Hiei-NOW YOU DIE!!!!!  
  
Erin- AWWW HIEI!!!!*hugs him*  
  
Ryoko-*Sees Botan* SORRY WE HAVE DEATH TO CATCH!!!!  
  
Erin- Catchy...  
  
Ryoko- -.- *flies after botan leaving Erin with 4 boys 1wants to kill her and another wants to take her on a date and 2 dont care*  
  
Erin-...*sigh* ahh this life of mine... take me away hiei!!!*grabs him by the collar* KILL ME!  
  
Ryoko- *puts a mini cam on Botans oar and returns and grabs erin* arigatou gozaimasu for saving me *bows* i need to go now BYE *drags Erin to HeadQuarters*  
  
Erin- poop...  
  
Ryoko- -.- *looks at the screen in time to see botan fall off her oar*  
  
Ryoko- -.- *looks at the screen in time to see botan fall off her oar*  
  
Erin- oh wasnt that a peachy day!  
  
Ryoko-Ya it was  
  
Erin-*sighs*  
  
messanger guy-Roses For a Ryoko and Flowers for a Erin!!  
  
Ryoko- Uuuhhhhhhhhh  
  
Erin-im allergic.  
  
Ryoko- *reads the cards* o.o HAHAHA Erin yours is from Kazuma!!!  
  
Erin-*stomps on them* i hate flowers!!!  
  
Ryoko- *gigles* i'm not telling who mine are from cause thats a differnt story!!!  
  
Erin- it seems so hard to guess... but oh well...kazumas crying because i killed the roses...  
  
Ryoko- you got flowers Erin!!  
  
Erin- flowers roses whats the difference? they both make me sneeze! ...thats all that matters...  
  
Ryoko- *chuckles* ^_^ mine arnt from Kazuma welll guys SEE YA NEXT TIME ON!  
  
Erin- secrets revealed...  
  
Ryoko- BYE  
  
Erin- peace.  
  
Owari for now 


End file.
